1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular, to an organic light emitting display (OLED) and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern people generally use a mirror as a tool for tidying up their appearances, but not all people take the mirror with them when going out. However, a mobile phone is a portable device, so many people has the experience of using a display surface of the mobile phone as a mirror. Generally, the display surface of the mobile phone is difficult to reflect an image as clearly as a mirror, which cannot satisfy requirements of a user.
Due to advantages of an OLED such as self-light-emitting, view angle independence, a simple process, a low cost, a low temperature operation range, a high reply speed, and full color, the OLED has a great utilization potentiality and is expected to become a main stream of a next generation flat panel display. Therefore, if a display surface of an organic electro-luminescence display is further designed so that the display surface has a reflect effect like that of a mirror and the display surface is applied to the mobile phone, a mobile phone disposed with the OLED is more favored by consumers to create business opportunities.